The Shrunken Gun!
by Shana-Tan2131
Summary: Thanks to an experimental animal the Rail-Gun has gotten herself into a real pickle, and now their's a group kidnapping rich girls from around the city. How will she and Touma handle it. For those of you who know my work those elements will be added soon.
1. The big shrink

Sparks emitted from the young maidens hair making a *****Zap-Zap*** **sound every few seconds, she was breathing heavily as she had her victim's cornered. There were two men that were shaking and cowering in an ally begging for their lives and not to be shocked again. The young middle school girl that went by the name Misaka Mikoto the strongest Electro Master in Academy City and who was ranked number three among the seven Level 5's in the city was in a horrible mood at the moment. Why you ask? Because not only did two dumb crooks in front of her steal an experimental animal from a lab, but they also ran past the girl knocking her over into a pile of mud and ruining her clothes and her new Volume 10 of 00 Gegota she had just purchased not even making it past the first page.

Mikoto was furious, very furious that she blew up and short circuited everything that gave off electricity around her, and then gave a chase to the two thugs. Mikoto finally had the two cornered in an ally way. The first thing that came out of the thug's mouth was 'buzz off brat'. Words he soon regretted as he was struck with lighting feeling the buzz. The second thug ran at Mikoto with a knife but was struck down before he could even get with in stabbing range of the lighting princess.

Mikoto now stood over her two victims, her body still sparking ready zap the two idiots again when suddenly she suddenly found herself hanging from a fence with her shirt caught in the wires. Mikoto looked down and saw her small roommate wearing a pink rubber glove on her right hand standing next to the two thugs showing off her green and white arm band pinned to her shirt.

"I am Shirai Kuroko of Judgment and I am placing the two of you under arrest for breaking and entering and robbery!" She stated taking out two sets of handcuffs.

"Hey what the hell Kuroko, get me down from here now!" Mikoto demanded struggling to free herself from the fence she was hanging from.

Kuroko sighed slapping her face with her palm. "Jeez Onee-sama how many times does Kuroko have to tell you to not get involved in Judgment affaires? And you may want to look down or do you not notice the breeze fluttering beneath your skirt?" She asked waving a pair of shorts in her hands.

Mikoto gasped looking down after feeling a breeze under her legs and blushed after realizing what her roommate was talking about. "Hey what the…. when did you- give those back!" She cried.

"No way, Onee-sama needs to be more ladylike and stop wearing these tacky shorts under your skirts."

"That's none of your business now give me back my shorts and get me down from here!" Mikoto shouted.

"Oh my!" Kuroko grinned. "Are those pink frilly underwear the ones that girls in grade school still wear? I had no idea they still made them in you size Onee-sama, or did you have them specially made?"

"Stop looking up my skirt you freakin' pervert!" Mikoto blushed threating to kill her roommate; suddenly she saw one of the thugs throw something. "Hey Kuroko look out!" Mikoto suddenly yelled.

Kuroko looked down and saw something rolling by her feet, it was like a black aluminum can with a handle on top, Knowing what the item was Kuroko jumped back but wasn't quick enough. The can exploded making a loud' boom' noise and emitting a bright light. The blast was strong enough to throw Kuroko against the fence where Mikoto was still hanging from.

"No Kuroko!" Mikoto shouted. "Answer me are you ok?"

"Damn what was that?" Kuroko was stunned for a moment but was still moving around. She was on her knees feeling around what was in front of her as she could not see and her ears were ringing and could not hear her Onee-sama calling her name.

"Hey I think the stun grenade worked!" One of the thugs said.

"Good we could use a hostage!" The other thug got up and kicked Kuroko in the face, her head slammed against the ground and was out cold.

"Kuroko!" Mikoto shouted. "You two had better leave her alone or else!"

"Or else what little girl, any electricity you try and send towards us will just get reflected into the metal fence you're stuck to, and plus you don't want to hurt your little friend do you?" The thug taunted.

Mikoto scoffed. "That little perv you have in your arms has been shocked by me so many times now I don't think even my strongest electrical moves would even faze her!" She reached into her back pocket and took out an arcade coin and pressed it in-between her index finger and thumb. "So I don't think I have to hold back!" Mikoto flicked the coin in the air above her head and launched it at the two thugs. The coin propelled surrounded by orange light and electricity as it came flying at the two thugs, but was cut short when another stun grenade was thrown and came in contact with the coin.

There was a huge explosion this time, the force of the implosion blew the thugs out of the ally way and on to the streets. Mikoto on the other hand was buried under the fence she was first hanging from, she was moaning in pain. "No Kuroko… I have to save her!" She said weakly trying to get herself unstuck from the fence that was on top of her. In the end Mikoto ended up tearing the back of her blazer to free herself.

Mikoto slowly limped out of the ally way, her sight was half way gone as the people around her looked like shadow figures, and all she could hear was the sounds of cars passing by. The people walking by looked at Mikoto as if she were drunk because she was swaying back and forth trying not to fall over.

The lighting princess kept stumbling until she unknowingly walked off the curve and into on-coming traffic. A huge eighteen wheeler truck was coming Mikoto's way, the driver of the truck honked his horn and slammed on the breaks hard trying to stop. The next thing Mikoto knew was that someone grabbed her arm and yanked her back onto the side walk. She then heard cursing from the truck driver and the person who grabbed her apologizing.

"What do you think you're doing Biri-Biri?" The person asked her.

Recognizing the nickname and the voice of the person Mikoto's anger flared up. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that?" She growled. "For the last time my name is Misaka Mikoto!"

"Umm Misaka-san, I'm standing right behind you, the wall your screaming at won't remember your name." The spikey haired boy known as Kamijou Touma said.

"Wha-" Mikoto turned around and took a step ford walking right into a street sign and fell over rolling around on the ground hold her nose.

"Hey are you really ok?" Touma asked nervously. "I think I should take you to the hospital."

"No I'm fine!" Mikoto snatched away from Touma's grip and walked right into a trash can falling over again.

"No you're not."

The two of them soon went at it arguing back and forth, Touma was trying to help Mikoto but thanks to her do it yourself persona she would not allow Touma to get anywhere close to her, she began wildly shooting sparks in every direction scaring away innocent bystanders just walking by. Touma was finally fed up and grabbed Mikoto by her arm nulling her powers.

"Hey let me go you idiot!" Mikoto struggled to free herself but the strength of a middle school girl was no match to the strength of a high schools boy. Mikoto used one final method though it was not on purpose; she lifted her knee and planted it right between Touma's legs dropping the level 0 instantly.

"_Oh crap I didn't mean to hit him their!"_ Mikoto cried.

Touma slowly stood up holding his royal jewels with his left hand with the look of death in his eyes. "Ok now you left me no choice!" Touma growled in a comical way. "This won't be the first time I've hit a woman, Misaka-san!"

"Hey wait what are you-?" Mikoto back away in fear but found herself backed against a wall. "What do you mean this isn't your first time hitting a woman?" She asked fearfully.

"Don't bite your tongue!" Touma clonked Mikoto right over the head with his Imagine Breaker hand, she slid down against the wall and was laid out on the ground.

* * *

><p>Minutes later Mikoto found herself lying in Touma's lap. Most of her hearing had returned and she could hear the sounds of kids laughter and the squeaking sound that swings made from chain's rubbing against metal, she was in the park.<p>

"Are you awake now?" Mikoto still could not see but Touma was actually smiling at her, something she would have blushed over. "So you mind telling me what in the world happened to you back their and why you look like you just got out of a fight?" Touma asked.

"I don't talk to jerk's who beats up on girl's, especially girls who are younger than him!" Mikoto pouted.

Touma sighed. "I only tapped you over the head and plus for some reason or another you can't see properly, I just didn't want you to go walking in front of another moving truck."

Mikoto finally gave in and explained the situation to Touma. The two soon went at it again, Touma asking why didn't she say anything sooner, he could have helped her save Kuroko. Mikoto went on yelling back saying how he's always sticking his nose into other people affairs when they don't ask for his help and how it drives her crazy. The couple went on fighting for another five minutes until Mikoto received a phone call on her cellphone.

"Hello Misaka-san, Uiharu speaking!" The flower haired girl spoke on the end on the phone. " I just received a distress signal from Shirai-san's phone, I was just hoping it wasn't by accident because you electrocuted her again."

"No Uiharu-san it's real!" Mikoto said in a panic. "Kuroko was really kidnapped."

"What no way. How did Shirai-san get kidnapped, she was chasing down two robbers who stole an experimental animal from a lab earlier today."

"An experimental animal?"

"Yes a black and white ferret. For some reason this animal releases a gas from its body that had different effects. The effect's from the gas varies from person to person so it is not to be breathed in because there's no telling what might happen to that person."

"Why would they want to steal a ferret that has such dangerous attributes?"

"Probably to sell on the black market to make money, but that ferret is very important and needs to be returned to its owner, if startled it could release its gas throughout all of Academy City, we could a real disaster on our hands. "

"No way… Uiharu can you please tell me where the distress signal is coming from, I have to rescue Kuroko and get that ferret back!"

"I'm sending you the location VIA Text message, but are you ok Misaka-san, you don't sound too good?" Uiharu asked.

"Both Kuroko and I were hit with stun grenades and my sight is compromised, it's how she was captured so easily."

"Don't worry the effects of the stun grenades should wear off soon and you'll have your sight and hearing back in no time." Uiharu reassured.

After Mikoto hung up her phone she soon received the text of the location where Kuroko's phone was. It was an old abandoned factory in the not so good part of Academy City where all the Skill Out's usually hung out which made both Touma and Mikoto even more nervous.

* * *

><p>After walking a couple of Miles and Mikoto riding on his back Touma finally made it to an unknown area full of run-down and decrypted buildings that could have used a good power washing. There were no sidewalks just jagged streets full a pot-holes and garbage that was littered everywhere.<p>

"Hey how's your sight? Touma asked.

"I can see a whole lot clearly now." Mikoto replied back

"That's good but I think we should have dresses differently before coming here." Touma stated.

All the kids hanging around that area were just wearing raggedy and torn up street clothes, and almost everyone including the girls had a visible tattoo to floss. The two of them were just wearing their winter school uniforms that just screamed out sider.

A large muscular boy walked up to the two wearing a bandana over his mouth and nose. He had a Mohawk hair style and piercings through his eye brows. "The hell do you school punks want? This is our turf!"

Touma stood in front of Mikoto not allowing the giant to get anywhere near her for more than one reason. "Her friend was kidnapped and was brought here to this area, do you know where she might be?"

"Oh you mean the twin tale bitch from Judgment? Fuck even If I did know I wouldn't tell you a thing!" The boy taunted.

Touma could electrical energy building up behind him and had to think fast before Mikoto decided to go on a Skill Out killing spree. "I was sent here from Anti Skill to retrieve the Judgment member that was brought here against her will. If something was to happen and we don't check in using a different password every fifteen minutes then this whole area will be swarming with Anti Skills in a matter of seconds and I'm guessing that over half of you have outstanding warrants for your arrests."

The man backed down along with all the other kids hanging around.

"_Wow I'm impressed he actually scared them away without having to use violence."_ Mikoto smiled. _"I guess he's not as stupid as I thought."_

"I know where your friend is." A boy about the same height as Kuroko or Uiharu walked up. He had dark skin and brown hair with glasses on his face and a black cap on his head, he had a wrist band with a skull logo on his right wrist and a watch on his left wrist. "I saw the two guys' that carried her off."

"Traysen what the hell are you doing here, I thought I told you to never show your face around the Skill Out's area again?" The boy yelled balling up his fist.

"I go wherever I want and last time I checked I didn't need your permission to be here." He shot the boy a glare.

"What was that?" The boy grabbed Traysen by his shirt and lifted him off the ground. "Listen you little dip shit the only reason I don't kick your ass is because of your late brother, but don't think for a second these other guys won't!"

"Like I should be afraid of you and these weaklings give me a break!" Traysen scoffed.

"You little bastard how would your brother feel if he heard you talking like that, don't look down on us because you have power and we don't."

"I mean weak in the mind, you obviously don't know who these people are." Traysen first pointed at Touma. "This guy here is the level 0 who defeated Accelerator the strongest level 5 in the city." He then pointed at Mikoto. "And this Ojuo-sama here is the third ranking level 5 in the city, I really don't think you want to mess with these two if you know what's good for you."

"What you got to be shittin' me, these two?" The boy nervously sat Traysen down then made a huge X with his arms. The Skill Outs that were hiding waiting for a signal to attack suddenly went back into hiding.

"You two let's go I don't have all damn day!" Traysen said walking straight. Mikoto and Touma followed closely behind going deeper into the Skill Out's area.

"Hey thanks, you really saved us err….. Traysen-san was it?" Touma asked and waited a few seconds but got no response from the boy.

"Hey what's with this kid's attitude?" Mikoto whispered into Touma's ear, annoyed.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Kamijou Touma and thanks again for-"

"I don't remember asking for your name and truly I don't give a damn, now keep quiet before I ditch the both of you!" Traysen sneered.

"Hey what the hell is your problem little boy, he was only trying to be polite, you shouldn't be so rude!" Mikoto lectured stepping in front of Traysen with her hands placed at her hips.

Traysen gave a small laugh and took his hands out of his pockets. Suddenly he flipped Mikoto's skirt up giving her panties a full view for the world to see. "Wow I didn't know they made childish pairs like these for bigger kids like you." He smiled

"Wha- wha….." Tears of both embarrassment and rage formed into Mikoto's eyes. She looked over to Touma who was blushing looking like he was going to have a nose bleed, she then turned to Traysen and ran towards him in fit of rage. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She shot lighting from her body in every direction. The bolt's shot through buildings destroying them and she left scars in the ground. Touma even had to use his Imagine Breaker so he himself would not get hit.

"Hey will you calm down he's only a kid and we're not supposed to let the people who kidnapped Shirai-san know that we're here!"

"Where'd that little brat go, I'll kill him!" Mikoto ignored Touma's words and kept shouting. She saw Traysen standing right beside Touma and reached out to grab him, surprising her hand went right through his body. "What the-" Mikoto kept reaching out trying to grab the boy but it was like trying to touch a hologram.

Suddenly Traysen stuck his hand through Mikoto's chest, she could feel the boys fingers just inches away from her heart. "If I wanted to I could rip out your heart right now!" He threatened shooting Mikoto an evil glare.

Mikoto stood still, not making a single bugle and her whole body was trembling, sweat was dripping from her forehead.

"What do you think you're doing let her go!" Touma growled balling up his fist.

"You may not want to do that, I know all about your right hand. If you deactivate my power while my hand is still in this girls chest I think she'll die."

"You bastard!" Touma shouted

While Traysen's attention was focused on Touma, Mikoto jumped back so his hand was out of her chest. Touma balled up his fist and lunged at the small boy, his fist nulled Traysen's powers and connected with his face making him stumble back holding his now swollen cheek.

Now Mikoto wanted in on some of the action and shot electricity towards him, but in the blink of an eye he was gone and standing in his place was Touma. Not able to react in time Touma was hit dead on with Mikoto's attack.

"What the heck just happened?" Mikoto asked running to check on Touma. "How in the world did he do that, I was sure I was aiming for him not you."

"I don't know!" Touma grunted. "The last thing I remember was being pulled really fast."

"It's my power." Traysen said from on top of a building. "I'm able to move the molecules in my body so fast that I can pass through solid matter and go into hyper time so to me while I'm using my power the both of you are standing still or moving in slow motion."

"What the hell kind of power is that?" Touma asked.

"I was just testing the two of you to see if you were worth shit, I guess I was wrong." He taunted. "I had the opportunity to kill both of you just now, but I thought I'd be nice and let the two of you go."

"Why don't you come down here and we'll see who's not worth shit!" Mikoto shot another burst of lighting to where Traysen was standing but soon enough he was gone in a blink of an eye, Touma turned around and the boy was standing right behind him smirking.

"Who are you really and why did you bring us to such a secluded area, to kill us?" Touma demanded.

Traysen gave another smirk and did not answer he disappeared again and before Touma could react, again he found himself on the ground with sharp pains coming from his sides, Mikoto then suffered the same as Touma not even a second later, both teens had no idea what happened to them.

"I think it's time I ended this game!" Traysen walked up to the battered teens. They blinked and their surrounding suddenly changed, now they were in some kind of building or factory, the room they were in was filled with old rusted factory equipment and tools.

"Where that hell are we now!" Mokoto tried to get up but was kicked over the head by somebody and was out cold.

"No Misaka!" Touma was then hit over the head also and was knocked out also.

* * *

><p>"Good work out their Traysen, you lured those stupid kids right into out trap, and now that was have three hostages and one of them being a level 5 I know we'll get paid big." One of the thugs cheered.<p>

"You dumbasses forgot to take away the first girls cell phone it's how they found you two in the first place. I'm pretty sure Anti Skill's are on the way here as we speak!"

Now-now it all's good Traysen, we know we have you here just in case something bad were to happen and plus they wouldn't dare endanger the lives of three kids." The second thug spoke.

"Whatever just give me the info on the group who is trying to kidnap my little sister like you promised so I can get out of here!"

"What the hell do you want to know that for? You two may have been born from the same soil but from different seeds, after all wasn't it your sisters father who had you and your older brother thrown from the life of luxury to this shit-hole part of Academy City, why should you care about her."

"Just shut the hell up and tell me where to find them!" Traysen shouted. "Or I think I'll be taking the little ferret you two stole from that lab and sell it for myself."

"Hey wait let's talk about this first, those people are known to kill anyone who knows the group's name, we can't just go around looking for dangerous information like that!"

"So basically you two used me just to get rid of anyone who tried to follow you am I right." Traysen asked.

One of the thugs chuckled and reached out behind his back and gripped something in his back pocket. "Sorry kid but no hard feeling!" A can was thrown in the air and it blew up releasing a gummy substance that spilled all over Traysen binding him to the floor.

"Argg! What the hell is this stuff!" Trayson struggled to get free, but the gum released an electrical current and shocked him until he stopped moving.

"Give it up; we know all about your power. You can't run while you're stuck to the floor and can't pass through matter while you're in pain from being shocked."

"You two are going to pay for this!" Traysen struggled. "Wait until I get out of here!"

"You ain't going nowhere." The first thug pulled out a gun and aimed it at Traysen's forehead. "It was a pleasure doing business with you kid and say hello to your brother for me. And to think he begged us not to involve you in anything dangerous before I shot him."

"WHAT!" Traysen yelled. "You two were the ones who killed my brother, I thought you two were his friends?"

"Sorry kid but for Skill Outs it's every man for himself nothing personal." Traysen closed his eyes whimpering as the man was about to pull the trigger when a nail suddenly appeared through his hand and the gun. He screamed in agony until he was sucker punched from behind by Touma. The gun went off blowing off Traysen's cap reviling long brown hair that went down past his shoulder blades.

"Hold still I'll get you free." Mikoto came from behind and used her power to free Traysen from the sticky substance.

"What the hell are you still doing here, I purposely left the cell door open so you could get your friend and get lost. This has nothing to do with you."

"Listen up little kids like you have no right to complain when their Onee-san's are saving their butts, and plus I owe you big time for flipping my skirt up in front of him." She grabbed Traysen by both her cheeks and began pulling them. "I thought your face was a little girly but I guess I was right you are a girl!"

"Oww! Stop it that hurt's let me go!" Traysen cried.

"Why you little shit!" The second thug ran at Touma with a pipe in his hand, he was able to dodge the first swing but was clipped in the thigh with the second swing knocking him off balance.

Touma nearly fell over but used his arms to keep himself from falling, Kuroko appeared from up top and planted her foot in the thugs face, she then teleported again behind the man tripping him. Touma walked up to the man cracking his knuckles and punched him out cold.

"Very nice, for an ape that is!" Kuroko stated folding her arms.

Touma just gave her the thumbs up.

"You bastard, you're the one who killed my brother, after everything he did for you!" Traysen stood over the first thug with a knife in her hands.

"No stop it!" Mikoto tackled the small girl trying to get the knife away from her. "You want to go to jail for the rest of your life, it not worth it."

"Shut up I'm all alone in this world thanks to him, he's going to die!" The two kept struggling until they both crashed into the table with the ferret's cage in top of it. The cage hit the ground letting the little critter loose.

"Onee-sama the ferret's loose, get away it's dangerous!" Kuroko shouted.

"Ehh!" Mikoto smiled nervously as the ferret made its way up to her curiously, she froze and her hair began to fly up.

"No Onee-sama, you can't scream you'll startle it!"

"She can't really be scared of that thing can she?" Touma asked.

"Let's just say Onee-sama and rodents really don't get along!" Kuroko answered back nervously.

The ferret climbed up on to Mikoto shoulder and licked her cheek. "NOOOOOOOOO KEEP IT AWAY!" She screamed thrashing around scaring the ferret, it jumped off her shoulder and it hissed at Mikoto, its fur then turned purple.

"Oh no it's going to release the gas, Onee-sama run away!" The ferret released the gas from its body fully engulfing Mikoto and Traysen. Kuroko ran to her Onee-sama until she was grabbed and lifted off the ground by Touma and was carried outside of the factory. "What do you think you're doing you big ape, we can't just leave Onee-sama in there with all that gas?" Kuroko was beating Touma over the head with her fist trying to get him to let her go.

"And do what let you breathe in that gas and get hurt also?" Touma shouted silencing Kuroko. "I need to make sure you're safe first or Misaka-san would never forgive me!"

Kuroko actually blushed as even she was impressed on how knightly Touma was acting.

Touma sat Kuroko down and ran back into the building holding his breath and with his shirt over his mouth and nose. He thought for a second, it was an ability that an animal was using his right hand should work against the gas right? Taking the chance Touma extended his arm into the gas, his arm pulsed and all the gas vanished in and instant.

"Misaka-san, Traysen answer if you can hear me!" Touma shouted. He then head coughing and ran towards the sounds but was totally shocked to what he found. Their he saw a mini Mikoto with her clothes literally hanging off of her gasping for air, and Traysen was lying next to her in the same condition. "Misaka is that you?" He asked.

"What do you mean of course it's me-" Mikoto stopped when she looked down and saw that her panties and skirt were at her feet. "Wha- what the heck why am I so small, what happened to me-" Mikoto was short of breath and fell over hyperventilating.

"Hey Misaka you need to calm down and take a deep breath!" Touma urged but it was not helping.

"Hey is there anybody inside?" Touma heard a voice that sounded like a Drill Sargent, Two females wearing dark blue Anti-Skill's uniforms approached Touma. One on them was tall and had long blue hair that reached down her back, and the other female was shorter and mousey and timid looking, she had green hair and glasses on her face. "You are ok?" The blue haired woman asked.

"Yeah but something happened to these two!" Touma said in a panic.

The blue haired woman looked at the two kids.

"_What the Last Order, what is she doing here… no wait she should be with Accelerator right now, then that means."_ The blue haired looked up at Touma. "Hey kid is that little girl the rail-gun?"

"Yeah and the gas she breathed in did something to make her and this other kid small." Touma panicked

"This is not good!" The Spartan woman known as Yomikawa Aiho stated.


	2. Reversed Albino

_Three days earlier..._

On a really cold night, a high school girl is frantically running through the night trying to make it back to her dorm room to catch the latest episode of her favorite TV show, her breath could be seen in the air with each puff she took while running in the cold temperature.

The girl was the normal height for a second year high school girl, her uniform consisted of a purple dress that went down to her thighs, and a black sweater that went over the front if it, she had on black knee high socks and black boots on also. On top of her black hair was a purple beanie with her schools crest stitched in the front, and a same colored scarf around her neck and pink mittens on her hands.

"Boss target sighted!" A voice said on the radio. "She's wearing a Rollington Girls Academy uniform and she fits the description perfectly."

"Perfect capture her... alive!" Another voice said on the other end of the radio. "Use that if you have to."

"Roger that sir!" The man took his thumb off of the radio's button and placed it in his pocket.

As the girl was running through the streets a man wearing an all-black suit stepped from the shadows into the brightness of a street light. The girl stopped her sprint while lightly panting and gave a questionable look upon seeing the person.

"Akira Takizawa?" The man asked.

"Who wants to know?" Akira asked back.

"Your father is the CEO of a major corporation right?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with me? Everybody who's anybody knows my father and what kind of power and influence he has in Japan." Akira took guard. "So are you're going to tell what you want from me?"

"I'm pretty sure your father ardors his only daughter and kin, and would pay top dollar and maybe even give up his company position for your safe return!" The man taunted. "You just better hope he pays well enough then we can send you on your marry way little girl."

"What was that, are you threatening me?" A huge grin appeared across the Akira's face. "So must be from that group that kidnapps cute rich girls my home room teacher was talking about, you must be really stupid because if you know so much about me-" Suddenly heat starting waving from the girls hands and getting hotter by the second until her mittens caught fire and burned off of her hands without burning her. "Then you should know why they say why I Akira Takizawa the strongest level 4 of Rollington Girls Academy melts the hearts of girls all over the city!" She firmly placed both hands on the ground below her, the cement starting melting forming into molting magma.

"So that's your power 'Melting Point'? Anything you touch you increase it's temperature and are able to melt it almost instantly, and when a surface is hot enough you can ignite flames and control them also!" The man took a step back as the ground around his feet was starting to turn into magma his shoes were sticking to the ground.

"Yeah ever wonder what it feels like to have the flesh melt off your skin?" Akira ran at the man but he jumped back and avoided her hands completely. "Your pretty fast for someone who going to die, try dodging this!" She walked over to a street light and placed her hand on it melting the surface of the steel until it fell over nearly falling on top on the man, but ducked out of the way of the street light and quickly hopped back up to his feet. "So you ready to-" Suddenly Akira felt a burning sensation coursing through her whole entire body and dropped to the floor when the pain became too much to bare, it was only when she deactivated her power that the burning stopped. Her skin was left charred turning black in some areas. "Damn it what the hell did you just do?" She grunted as she saw the person holding a gun with a satellite dish for a barrel.

"Works every time!" The man taunted as he walked closer to Akira, she still could not move an inch. "Now then if we don't have any more resisting I'd like you to come with me young lady. If you do as we say we might not sell you to other rich people who would love to have a feisty girl like you as their property."

"You're sick... N-no stay back!" Akira cried as she dragged her body on the cold cement side-walk. Her whole body was screaming in agony, the painful blisters on her legs from somehow begin burned with her own power were beginning to bleed leaving a trail of blood on the side walk.

"Well, what the hell is going on here, playing cops and robbers?" A young man walked down the street hobbling on a cane. He had snow white hair and red eyes. "Tck why in the hell did that woman insist I do something so tedious when I'm not even part of fucking Anti-skill?" He yelled with a psychotic smirk across his face.

The man backed away in fear. "Accelerator... what's the number one ranked level 5 esper doing in a place like this at a time like this?"

"Hey pops you part of that group that goes around kidnapping rich girls?" The young teen asked. "If you don't put up a fight and come with me I might leave your arms intact...If I feel like it!"

The man points the gun at Accelerator and pulls the trigger but nothing happens. "You maybe the strongest esper in the city but because you're an esper you can't beat me." The man taunts.

"Oh is that so?" Accelerator asks nonchalantly looking away.

"Just try and use your vector control on me and see what happens." The man taunts again. "We'll see who's the strongest!"

"Gladly!" Accelerator flicks the switch to his choker and attempts to use his power but suddenly the flesh is ripped from his shoulder. He fell to his knees grunting in pain holding his now bloody shoulder.

"W-what the fuck did you just do?"

"I told you, it's because you're an esper that you can't win against me or our group!" The man takes out a knife and charges at the white haired teenager."Now you're going to die!"

"Fucken Idiot!" Accelerators sighed. "Just because you have power over me-" ***BAM*** The man stopped dead in his tracks when a bullet that came from the gun that Accelerator was carrying on his person entered his chest, he fell to the ground and laid there in a pool of his own blood. "doesn't mean that you're stronger than me!"

After his battle with Kihara Amata and joining GROUP Accelerator had sensed then kept side arms on his person just as an act on insurance just in case he was put in a situation where he couldn't use his powers or if his thirty minute time limit in ESP mode ran out, Accelerator would still have some method in defending himself with.

* * *

><p><em> Later that night at some lab...<em>

Accelerator stumbled into a lab while trying to balance on his cane while at the same time hold on to an on conscious Akira as he dragged her through the door.

"So you made it back perfectly I see!" A woman with short purple hair wearing a purple shirt, blue jeans and a long white lab coat greeted. "Oh and I see you save the princess also!" She smirked.

"Would you mind Yoshikawa , this broad is heavy!" Accelerator dropped her on the floor.

"What happened to her, and what happened to you?" Yoshikawa asked. "I know you're not as strong as you used to be but it's not like you to ever get injured in a fight!"

"Shut it...You old cow." He muttered. "Have this thing checked out." Accelerator threw the weird shaped gun at the scientist. "For some reason this gun sent mine and this girls powers right back at us."

"Sent your powers back at you, how is that even possible?" Yoshikawa asked examining the gun.

"You're the damned scientist, you and that other lady go figure it out... wait it's too quiet in here, hey where's that damned brat?"

"I don't know, she was just coloring in a corner until you walked in. I hope she's not bothering that ferret again!" Yoshikawa stated nervously.

"I'll use that brats head as a fucken baseball!" Accelerator stated storming down the hall. "Last Order where the hell are you, come out right now!" He shouted. "Hey don't make me search for you, I'll rip your head off."

"Weeeeeh!" The Mimi Misaka, code nunber 20,001 Last Order jumped onto Accelerator's back laughing and giggling. "You called, Miskaka-Misaka states jumping onto Accelerators back wanting to play horses."

"Get off of me you shitty little brat!" Accelerator reached back and gabbed the small girl and held her up in midair. "Now tell me what you were doing when Yoshikawa took her eyes off of you?"

"Hmm!" Last order had her eyes closed and her arms crossed thinking hard. She then reached into her lab coat pocket and took out something that even made the white haired teenager go pale...well paler. "I was playing with him."

"You Idiot!" Accelerator's eyes nearly burst from his skull as he took whatever that was in Last Orders hands and hobbled down the hall as fast as he could with it. While holding it Accelerator could feel the thing moving around trying to escape his grip and swelling up like it was building up energy "Fuck not going to make it!" He went through a door that was on the side on him and shut it tightly.

"Oh there you are Last Order, where's Accelerator?" Yoshikawa asked walking down the hall. Last Order pointed towards the door, the woman opened the door to find thick purple mist and quickly shut it.

"Oh my god, you mean to tell me that Accelerator's in there?" Yoshikawa asked in a panic.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE FUCK!" A high pitched voice came from the other side of the door. Yoshikawa and Last Order took a step back as the door slowly opened and Accelerator staggered out. Both Last Order and Yoshikawa went wide eyed as they saw the level 5's appearance.

* * *

><p><em>The Current day, after saving Kuroko...<em>

Later that night at the Anti-Skill's District 7 Main Office, Touma, Mikoto and Traysen were put into a huge conference room big enough to hold up to twenty people. The room it'self was filled with sofa's chairs and had a huge table in the middle of the room. Sitting on the table was a verity of food and drinks from cut sandwiches to cookies and donuts, and canned tea to sodas, something to keep the kids satisfied because they were not to leave that room and were under strict watch, two guards were posted standing outside of the door.

At the time no one really felt like eating a thing because tensions were high at the moment. The Adult's from anti skill were not too happy that the two kids Mikoto and Touma went by themselves into the Skill Out's area without notifying anyone; picked up a third member which was Traysen and confronted two dangerous criminals. Plus the fact that Mikoto was now the size of a second grader and Traysen was the size of a preschooler only made the yelling they had all received prior to entering the room worse on their nerves. Touma was unlucky enough to get a Spartan punch to the face by Yomikawa for letting two girls end up in the condition they were in.

Touma tried to lighten the mood by striking up conversations with the two girls but they were both silent. Mikoto was sitting three chairs down from Touma with her knees hugged up to her chest still trembling and rocking back and forth, and Traysen was sitting in a corner in the fetal position sitting upwards leaned against the wall with expressionless look on her face just staring at her feet.

Wanting to help the two Touma got up and grabbed two plates and placed a sandwich and some chips and cookies on each of them also with two cold drinks. He sat the first plate down in front of Mikoto which brought some life back into her as she slowly began munching on the chips but still not talking. Next he walked over to Traysen and sat the plate down in front of her but she made no attempts to move, Touma though it was best to just leave her be the moment and not aggravate the small girl by trying to force her to eat something.

Touma went back to his chair and plopped down muttering 'Such Misfortune' feeling sorry for the two girls, he had his right hand raised in the air and was just staring at it. "_I wonder why my imagine breaker didn't work when I touched Misaka-san and Traysen-san? It worked fine when I used it to get rid of the gas when I stuck my arm into the building so why didn't it work to undo the effects of the gas?_" Touma continued to ponder to himself. "_It must be because they breathed in the gas and now it's already inside of their systems; I mean that spell that was used to erase Index's memories every year didn't disappear until I stuck my fingers down her throat, so I guess de-spelling the gas probably wouldn't work unless I did the same to those two."_ Touma shivered to the thought as he realized that would look so inappropriate and could easily be misunderstood.

"I SAID HEY!" Touma's concentration was broken from the pint size rail-guns shouting and a foot to the shin. "What are you day dreaming about, I've been trying to get your attention for the past three minutes!"

Touma glanced at Mikoto then looked away. "I guess a little food goes a long way, you were quiet as a mouse a few minutes ago." Touma smirked teasing the small girl.

Sparks flew through Mikoto's hair. "Prepare to die you jerk!" She muttered quite coldly.

"Hey wait there's no need to get mad I was only kidding!" Touma jumped out of his chair backed away.

Mikoto stepped ford with pouting tears in her eyes, her hair started sparking until she released her power all at once firing a full burst of electricity towards Touma. The level 0 took a step back closed his eyes and placed his hand in front of the blast nulling out the burst like usual, but something happened this time. Before opening his eyes Touma smelled something, it smelled like burning flesh. When Touma opened his eyes he saw Mikoto lying flat on the ground with smoke coming from her body like she had been the one to get zapped.

"OK what just happened?" He asked as he slowly approached the lighting toddler. "Hey are you ok Misaka-san?"

"How in the hell did you just do that?" She cried shooting up. "Since when could you send someone's attack right back at them?"

"I didn't I do anything!" Touma defended himself. "I think you just shocked yourself when you tried to shock me."

"Wha… ." Mikoto was taken back. She held out her right hand and surrounded it with electricity, she could feel the static burning the surface of her skin. "No way what's wrong with my power?" She began to panic.

"Call it a hunch Biri-Biri but I think your power is unstable because of the way you are right now, or it could be because you're so small that your body can't control all that electricity you try and give off all at once."

"Great I can't even use you as a lightning rod to get rid of some of the stress!" Mikoto grasp the side of her hair and shook her head. "CAN THIS GET ANY WORSE; JUST WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS ANYWAY?"

Mikoto kept shouting until she felt a firm hand on her head ruffling her hair. "Just try and relax for now, you could trigger a bad phenomenon if you keep stressing out like you are now."

"That's easy for you to say, you don't look like you should be in diapers right now!" She slapped Touma's hand away and kicked at him. "And stop treating me like a kid!"

"Now –now you don't look that small…. I have to say you're at least five or six years younger then what you used to be."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better don't forget I'm a second year middle school student how old do you think I am after taking five years from that?"

Touma sighed. "No matter what I say I can't pacify you can I, and you'd be a second grader!"

"That was a rhetorical question!" Mikoto growled. "I'm really scared right now you jerk!" The small girl began trembling. "What's going to happen to me, will I be stuck this way forever?"

Touma crouched down and placed his hand in Mikoto shoulder. "Don't worry I'm pretty sure that Anti-Skill are doing everything in their power to-." Touma was cut short when out of nowhere a tiny pair of feet went across his face knocking him into the wall behind him. He lay against the wall with a vivid image in his head of seeing something red and lacy among the soles of that person's shoes.

"Kamijou-san don't you think your starting to get a little too friendly with my Onee-sama, you pedophile!" Kuroko hissed crossing her arms in a childish manner.

"Jeez Shirai-san you could have waited for me, you didn't have to run off like that!" Uiharu came in shortly panting out of breath holding a bag in her arms. "I told you I found some clothes for Misaka-san and Trayshe-san to wear."

"Trayshe?" Touma ask looking at Uiharu questionable. "You mean Traysen right."

"Um I'm afraid you're incorrect." Uiharu stated shyly. "Her real name is Trayshe Kotonashi. The name she must have given you and Misaka-san must have been an alias from when she and her brother always use to sneak into the skill-out's area and she would pose as a boy."

"Oh I see now." Touma stated. "But why would she pose as a boy?"

"That's none of your concern!" Kuroko shot Touma a glare waving two of her spikes around in between her fingers. "Kamijou-san I trust that you will keep your inner cave man at bay while Onee-sama is changing her clothes, or I shall I just teleport these into your eyes now?"

"No I'm good." Touma faced the wall not daring to look if he suddenly didn't want to be blind.

"Onee-sama please lift your arms for me." Kuroko asked happily holding up the article of clothing she had chosen for Mikoto to wear.

"Cut it out Kuroko, I can dress myself you know!" Mikoto struggled against her now older roommate placing her arms over her chest.

"Aww! Onee-sama is so cute when she's so tiny and acting bashful."

"No stop it Kuroko I said I can do it myself!"

While facing the wall Touma heard the sounds of clothes being ripped off, sounds of grunting, squirming, yelping, the biggest sound of all the food on the table being knocked on to the floor, biting, scratching, the sound of Kuroko screaming, more sounds of Mikoto yelping and to end it off heavy breathing coming from both girls after everything was all over.

When all the noise finally stopped Touma turned around to find the toddler sized rail-gun dressed in a white long sleeved shirt with blue flowers on the bottom and a blue line across the chest area, and a pink skirt with white lace on the bottom and white leggings. Mikoto walked back over to Touma and grabbed onto his sleeve looking down at her tiny feet with her pinkish cheeks puffed out at the moment.

"There's no way I'm going home with her tonight!" She muttered to Touma.

"Ahh Trayshe-san! You should just let me help you a little!" Uiharu cried out, she was putting up a huge struggle trying to get Trayshe into her clothes which was a yellow and white lace dress.

"Screw off I'm not wearing nothing like that! What do you think I am a doll or something?" Trayshe screamed pushing Uiharu away from her.

Kuroko sighed and made her way over to the fighting two. "That will be enough out of you Kotonashi-san!" She said sternly getting everyone attention in the room. "You're in enough trouble as is, the last thing you need is to fight with someone who is trying to help you!"

"Shut up I don't remember asking to be lectured by an old hag!" Trayshe shot back.

Melodramatic lighting shot in the background as Kuroko's eyes rolled to the back of her head. "W...What did you just call me?" She yelled. Before Kuroko made the mistake of charging in anger at the time wielding girl like Mikoto did before, Touma was already up on his feel and grabbed Kuroko by her waist and dragged her to the other side of the room. "What the hell do you think you're going you beast-monkey-twit, let go of me now!" Kuroko was now punching and kicking trying to get free.

"Calm down Shirai-san, trust me when I say you don't want to do that."

"I said let go!" Kuroko continued to struggle. She though seriously about teleporting her spikes into Touma's skull but found that she could not use her powers because of his right hand.

"Wow a girl you're age wearing a thong!" Trayshe smirked. "Jeez you must go into the skill-outs area often and offer services or something?" Kuroko really blew up this time; she swung her leg backwards hitting Mr. Kamijou right in his royal jewels and jumped from his grip. She ran at Trayshe only to pass right through her and fall flat on her face. "Ha! I could have told you that wouldn't have wor-" Suddenly Trayshe starting sinking into the floor. "Hey what's going here why am I'm sinking?" The girl struggled. "I can't get my molecules to stop moving!"

"Trayshe-san stop using your power!" Mikoto yelled.

"I don't know what's wrong I can't control it!" She yelled back.

"Not good, at this rate she's going to sink through the whole building, we need to do something!" Kuroko stated.

_"It's just like with Misaka-san, Trayshe-san's powers are unstable so she can't control them."_ Touma dashed forth and reached out and grabbed Trayshe's hand with his right hand. Trayshe felt her whole body pulse as she was pulled out from the floor before becoming solid again. "Are you ok?" He asked holding the trembling girl in his arms.

Everyone who was on the edge of their seats suddenly dropped to the floor sighing in relieve. Without any more fighting Trayshe was dressed in her new clothes and was now sitting down in one of the chairs with her knees at her chest.

"So Kuroko." Mikoto started. "Has Anti-skill found a way to chance Trayshe-san and myself back to normal?"

Kuroko looked down. "Afraid not Onee-sama." She saw Mikoto eyes starting to tear up then started again. "But please don't worry as we speak the ferret is being examined so we can find a way to counteract the gas and get you and Kotonashi-san back to your old selves, it will just be a matter of time."

"See what did I tell you?" Touma placed his hand on top of Mikoto's shoulder. "There's no way that Academy City world just sit by and let one of their level 5's stay under the effects of a gas."

"I guess so but..."

"The only butt in here will be a sore one after I'm done with you." A muffled voice came from the other side of the door. The door suddenly flew open and a tall woman with long grayish/brownish hair and glassed on her face stepped through.

"Hey lady we told you that this area is restricted!" One of the guards that were watching the door grabbed the women by her wrist. In a quick second the woman slipped from the man's grip, went from behind and placed him in a half-nelson choke-hold, slightly moving her arms she snapped the man's neck rendering him on conscious.

"Now where was I?" She scanned the room with her sharp eyes. "Misaka show yourself this instant! You won't escape punishment after I received a phone call telling me that you were involved in something dangerous!"

Mikoto was hiding behind Touma legs shaking and whimpering.

"D-Dorm Supervisor, what a lovely evening it is toda-" Before Kuroko could finish her sentence the Dorm Supervisor had placed her in a choke hold and was slowly twisting Kuroko's neck, her bones could be heard crackling.

"I didn't ask about the evening. Where-is-Misaka?" The Dorm Supervisor asked once again. She looked over and spotted a glimpse of Mikoto's hair. Dropping Kuroko she walked over and yanked Mikoto from behind Touma. She held the trembling girl off the ground face to face. "You mind explaining yourself?"

"Well I..."

"SILENCE!" She yelled. "Just what were you thinking doing something so dangerous? Why can't you kids realize that you're all my responsibility, that if something were to happen to you I would be to blame?"

"I'm sorr-"

"No don't be sorry. You and Shirai and all the girls who lives in the dorm are all my precious students, I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you." The Dorm Supervisor stated looking down, her eyes were not visible so Mikoto could not tell if she was mad or crying. The dorm Supervisor sat Mikoto down on the floor and her hand lightly but firmly went across the small girls face leaving her cheek redden. "Just promise me you won't do something like that again!"

"Yes I won't ever do it again." Mikoto bowed

"Dorm Supervisor... You really do care for us!" Kuroko ran at the woman with open arms only to have her neck snapped and dropped into the floor. "I care less for a person who always misses curfew and breaks the rules of my dorm."

"Um can I come in please?" Another voice asked. It was another girl with long black hair with a flower accessory on the right side of her hair. The girl stepped over the bodies of the still on conscious men carry some bags in hands. "I got what you asked for."

"Saten-san you made it!" Uiharu cheered, she walked up to her friend and whispered into her ear. "So did you buy everything I asked for?"

Without answering Saten Kneeled down and grabbed the hem of Uiharu's skirt and lifted it up. "Yeah I did but I don't see why you need them, you're already wearing purple and white stripes."

Uiharu's hair flew up as she let out an ear shattering shrill that echoed through the whole room, the flower haired girl jerked herself back covering the front of her skirt while squatting. "S-satan-san I told you to stop doing that...and their not for me!"

"Hey is this what you middle schools girls do nowadays?" Touma asked whispering to Mikoto.

"No those two are just...special, if you want to put it that way."

"With way Shirai-san is always hanging over you, I thought-"

"You thought what?" Mikoto shot Touma a glare.

"Nothing!"

Kuroko took the bag from Saten and teleported two of the items, two loud gasped could be heard in the room. One them came from Mikoto and the other from Trayshe, suddenly both girls were holding their backsides. "Well anyways we can use these just as a precaution since we don't know of anymore side effects beside making ones powers unstable, plus all the shops are closed so we are unable to buy the proper attire until morning anyways."

"Shirai-san did you just-..."Uiharu asked. A perverted grim appeared across Kuroko's face. "How?" Uiharu was left stunned.

"I always wanted Onee-sama to stop wearing childish under ware to I've been practicing for weeks to teleport clothing onto a person's body."

"Say what?" Mikoto came from behind and attempted a drop kick but ended up missing and hit the floor when Kuroko teleported herself somewhere in the room. "Kuroko I didn't think it was possible for you to be any more of a pervert than you already are, and what this hell is up with these under ware they feel all puffy and weird!"

"Well Onee-sama... Those are-" Kuroko looked away smiling nervously.

"Aww! When did you get in here little guy?" Uiharu asked lovingly, she kneeled down and picked up the ferret standing by her feet. "Your so cute!"

"Uiharu….. do you really think that thing it cute." Satan asked displeasingly. "It looks like an over grown rat if you ask me."

"Are you sure it's ok to be holding it like that, I mean look what it did to Misaka-san and Trayshe-san. What if it releases the gas again?" Touma asked.

"Don't worry Kero-chan is all out of gas." A lady said kindly walking into the room. "He can only release his gas every three days so for now everybody is safe."

Soon after Yomikawa and Yoshikawa walked into the room along with some other Anti-skill's men, everybody had imitating no non-sense looks on their faces as they stared the group of kids down. At that moment every one tensed up again and for once in her life Mikoto was happy to have Kuroko holding on to her for comfort.

"So is everybody here and accounted for?" Yomikawa asked.

"Wait I don't see Accelerator here." Yoshikawa stated looking around the room.

"That brat was just walking right behind us-" Yomikawa looked out the door and spotting strands of white hair. She reached outside the door and grabbed a hand full of hair and pulled the owner into the room.

"What the fuck you old prune let me go now!" The person said in a high pitched voice as she was pulled into the room, it was a girl with short hair white and red eyes. The room grew silent as mostly everyone knew who that person was. "What the hell are you guys looking at, you want to die?" The foul mouthed girl shouted.

"Oh my god….." Touma stated in a surprised way. "It's Accelerator!"


End file.
